Resurgence Mega Capsule (4)
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 7 Stabilizers to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = | integrates = | Account Bound = 1 | Cannot Delete = | value = 250 | Selling Price = 175 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = | description = Perishable Expires in approximately 14 days Available for a limited time! This Resurgence Mega Capsule contains unlocked versions of the seventh through the fifteenth (total of 9) Time Capsules plus a set of all-new Powerset Chromas! Chroma Materials allow for preset color customization an the different channels of gear colors, and each pack comes with three variants of the same color palette. The Resurgence Mega Capsule is Account Bound. Chroma Packs from the Resurgence Mega Capsule are tradable. | quote = }}A Resurgence Mega Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It started dropping October 16th, 2019, and was available until November 13th, 2019. Each capsule is account bound and perishable. It will expire after 14 days. A Resurgence Mega Capsule can only be opened using 7 Stabilizers. Stabilizers can be purchased in the Marketplace or created by combining 15 Stabilizer Fragments that drop in special events such as the Stabilizer Fragmentation duo. Description This capsule includes one of each of the previous nine Time Capsules - again, that's NINE Time Capsules - already unlocked and ready for you to open. To recap, you will get $9 worth of unlocked Time Capsules for just 700 Daybreak/Marketplace Cash or 7 Stabilizers. How to Obtain a Resurgence Mega Capsule Each dropped Resurgence Mega Capsule can be opened using 7 Stabilizers OR you can purchase the Resurgence Mega Capsule directly in the Marketplace for 700 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (PS, Xbox). There is no difference between the dropped version and the Marketplace version, so you can go ahead and choose whichever method is most convenient for you. What is Inside a Resurgence Mega Capsule 1) Unlocked Time Capsule Versions Each Resurgence Mega Capsule will also contain one unlocked version of every previous Time Capsule. This would count towards any feats for opening those Time Capsules. *Unlocked Gotham Time Capsule *Unlocked Notorious Time Capsule *Unlocked Paradox Time Capsule *Unlocked Assassin Time Capsule *Unlocked Kryptonian Time Capsule *Unlocked Cursed Gotham Time Capsule *Unlocked Atlantean Time Capsule *Unlocked Shazam! Time Capsule *Unlocked Dark Knights Time Capsule 2) One random Chroma Material pack *Arctic Chroma Pack (Ice) *Enigmatic Chroma Pack (Mental) *Furious Chroma Pack (Rage) *Glorious Chroma Pack (Celestial - Blessed) *Glowing Chroma Pack (Light - Hero) *Mechanized Chroma Pack (Gadgets) *Mystical Chroma Pack (Sorcery) *Nuclear Chroma Pack (Atomic) *Scorching Chroma Pack (Fire) *Sinister Chroma Pack (Light - Villain) *Sparking Chroma Pack (Electricity) *Surging Chroma Pack (Water) *Temporal Chroma Pack (Quantum) *Terrestrial Chroma Pack (Earth) *Watchful Chroma Pack (Munitions) *Wicked Chroma Pack (Celestial - Cursed) *Wild Chroma Pack (Nature) The set of Chromas can be traded, but once opened the individual Chromas themselves cannot be traded. Each Chroma set includes three versions of the Powerset Chroma. Time Capsule Versions Trivia Gallery TC 482.jpg TC 481.jpg TC 462.jpg TC 461.jpg TC 463.jpg Videos Category:Box Category:Perishable